Spell It Out For Me
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: If anyone could explain to him how he was attracted to Rachel Berry, he was all ears. SamRachel, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Glee._

_**Summary: If anyone could explain to him how he was attracted to Rachel Berry, he was all ears. SamRachel, oneshot**_

_This is my first attempt at a SamRachel. I think I've found another pairing to fangirl over! I just really love these two together, so here is a fic about them. I have been sucked back into the Glee craze and now I have a new ship to - err, sail? Haha, anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Spell It Out For Me<strong>

* * *

><p>With his head cocked to the side like in that peculiar habit he has, anyone could mistake Sam Evans for a golden retriever puppy. Except instead of the normal, clueless expression that always adorned his cute features, he had adapted a new look - one of absolute cluelessness.<p>

Sam could practically feel the strain on his face as he stared across the room at what was seemingly as complex as an advanced algebra problem. His brows were furrowed, large mouth pursed in concentration. He had never been clever at hiding facial expressions, keeping a mask on at all times. He wasn't Quinn or Santana, after all. Or even Puck, for that matter. But he digressed, they weren't what he was worried about at the moment.

It was her.

The tiny little diva with the large voice and the even larger personality.

Rachel Berry.

She stood beside the piano, singing out some ballad or another. One of her favorites, she said, because that was what the theme was about this week - pick your absolute favorite song, and then flip it on its head, bring something new to it. Rachel had decided to mellow down "Don't Rain On My Parade" with a nice accoustic guitar and a melodic piano. It was going over well, of course. Everything she touched seemed to turn to gold.

Anyway, so Rachel was standing there, looking impossibly cute in her mismatched skirt and sweater, knee high socks with ponies printed on them, and those brown loafers, and Sam couldn't bring himself to look away.

Maybe he could pass it off as her impossible-to-ignore stage presence, but he doubted it.

There was something that Sam had noticed for a while, since he first met her, actually.

Rachel Berry was _hot_.

He wasn't able to explain it, really. There was just something about her and the way that she carried herself and the way that she dressed and spoke and just acted that really attracted him to her. He could see why Finn was hung up on her, why Puck was sweet on her, and why Quinn was slightly in awe herself.

She was definitely something, that was for damn sure.

Sure, she was very loud for someone so tiny. And she had a tendency to put people off with her attitude about being the best, about winning everything. About being a star and shining brighter than everyone else that had ever sang before. Those thing were her bad qualities, but Sam didn't care about that, one way or another. It was shocking, really.

He wasn't able to do anything about these strange feelings. The way his heart would beat faster when she'd say his name. Some days she'd just call him Sam, other days his full name would slip from her lips - _Samuel_. Almost like how she called Puck, "Noah."

He found himself liking it more than he should, more than anyone should like anything.

Sam couldn't really explain to himself the reasons behind his attraction. He ended up finding everything about her cute, which was odd, because everyone had at least some flaws. Even the way she bossed people around made him smile, unless it was directed at him - then he full-out grinned in her face, which usually led to something along the lines of, "Just get back to work, Sam," even though she would clearly be blushing. It was a comforting thought, that he could make her do that when she so clearly effected him.

He kept his eyes on her, entranced by her tiny figure belting out large notes that he thought only Mercedes could accomplish. The whole site of it was very moving, to him at least, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Rachel sang the last note, and it was perfection. Everyone clapped, as usual, with strange looks on their faces. Faces of incredulity, faces of jealousy, faces of hatred, faces of adoration. Everyone in the Glee club had a different opinion of this girl, some better than others. It was something Sam found fascinating, that everyone could have a different opinion of the same girl. Which, in reality, was the reality of life. He was sure everyone had a different opinion of him (well, he knew they all thought he had a large mouth, but still...) as well as Finn and Puck and whatnot, but he digressed.

Rachel smiled at the audience, but was met with various looks. Some approving, others not. When the tiny brunette looked over to him, however, he unleashed a bright grin that would have Jesse St. James looking like the dullest man in the room.

She looked taken aback by his gesture, and her smile became more shy than it previously had been.

Rachel went to take her seat after that, front and center, as always, while Mr. Schuester applauded her.

Sam watched her, though, and smiled as she crossed those long legs of hers. How someone so short could have such long legs was beyond him. She ran a hand through her hair, tiny fingers working through the strands delicately. In a split second, she turned around and stared at him, large brown eyes inquisitive and curious.

He smiled at her in returned, a light, airy smile, and she gave him a confused look before turning around yet again.

Maybe she was just as attracted to him as he was to her.

"Finn, you're up," Mr. Schue said, motioning to Glee's golden boy.

Finn rose from his seat and moved down to the center of the room, taking his place and starting to sing, but only after he not-so-discreetly bumped into Sam's shoulder.

That only made Sam grin to himself.

Interesting developments, that was for sure.

Finn started to sing, but it wasn't as expertly put together as Rachel's performance, and she seemed to know about that. Even though they had long since broken up, Sam watched as she gazed at him. He couldn't see her face, but she knew that she was looking at him with what he knew to be longing, because that was how Sam was looking at her right now.

He couldn't remember the last time he wanted a girl as much as he wanted Rachel Berry. Well, actually, he could, but the whole thing with Quinn ended with an appalling bang. Cheating and infedelity and mono and Santana. All of the words jumbled together in his mind, creating some kind of sick ferris carousel, over and over and over in his head, reminding him of how he wasn't enough for Quinn.

Sure, it hurt at the time, and he was long since over Quinn anyway, but...

What he wanted with Rachel was something else entirely.

Finn stopped singing, and everyone clapped just as Mr. Schuester looked at the clock. He announced, "Okay, looks like our time is up for today. Tina, Lauren, and Sam, you're up tomorrow."

Sam felt his muscles tense. He had hardly even worked on his arrangement for his performance, and he knew he had to get going with it as soon as he got to his house. As the other Glee members filed out of the room, he sat with his head in his hands, thoughts of Rachel forgotten in the midst of his mini-crisis.

"Sam?"

The blonde jolted, almost falling out of his seat. "Yeah?"

His gaze focused on the very object of his thoughts for the past hour. Rachel was looking at him with kind eyes, hands on her hips, "You need help with your arrangement, don't you?"

He pursed his lips before answering, "Uh...yeah..."

"You're wondering how I know? Well, I just figured since you were just sitting there after everyone got dismissed with your head in your hands like you were in some angsty, dramatic teen show, that something was wrong. I thought for a moment that when Finn bumped into you, you might have felt bad, but then again..." She trailed off, something rare for her, when she saw the look Sam was giving her. It wasn't one of annoyance, but one of amusement. For some reason, the blonde teen had always found her lengthy descriptions entertaining, rather than annoying.

"A-Anyway..." Rachel continued, "I thought that maybe you could use my help."

Sam smiled at her, "The great Rachel Berry helping me?"

"Great is such a broad word. I'd much prefer _magnificent_."

"Did you just make a joke?"

She looked sheepishly at him, "I try."

Sam smiled, encouraging her in her awkward attempt.

"So - I know my daddies don't mind - we can go to my house and figure out a beautiful arrangement that will have everyone stunned."

"That actually sounds pretty awesome," he said. Sam rose from his seat, stepping down to the level where she was standing.

An impulse struck him just then, and he took her hand lightly in his. She didn't resist, so he assumed it was alright, though her cheeks did redden some at the contact. He rubbed his thumb across her hand and grinned down at her, "Then let's go."

Rachel said nothing, only smiled, shocked at Sam's actions.

As the two left the room, a warm feeling enveloped Sam's chest, and he couldn't help but think that this might just be the start of something - as Rachel would put it - _magnificent_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_

_Yay! My first SamRachel is done! I don't think this will be the last fic I do with this pairing, because I adore it. There are so many wonderful writers out there who convince me that they would work. I just adore them. So, so, so much. Anyway, I'd love to hear your opinions on this fic of mine. I haven't written for Glee in a while, but with the new episodes, expect more! Haha._

_Thanks so much for reading! _


End file.
